story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Serena (NSI)
Serena (セレナ Serena) is a bachelorette in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. Serena is a fortune-teller who comes to the Island every Monday to Friday. She's shy, introverted, and dislikes socialising. Although Serena visits the island five times a week, she only speaks to her grandfather and Germanic friends, and doesn't seem to have any close friends on the island. She's a serious person, but will warm up if the player befriends her. As a male player, the rival for Serena is Bas. In the case with Bas, due to both of them being arrogant and shy, the two will clash with different opinions. She is also considered the rival of Julia in friendship. ' ' Below is a brief description of getting married in Story of World: Return to Sunbeam Island. For more information, click here. Because she's only on the island five times a week, it might be a little difficult to befriend her than the many other candidates. Serena will not live permanently until her relevant flower meter in the player's bookshelf reaches at least 2 (20,000 XP aka Blue Flower). In order to get married, the player has to raise the candidate's relationship at least Green Flower, view the Events that trigger upon reaching the required flower colour, own at least Stage 2 House, and get the Flower Jewel. The player can see how many flowers they have by looking into the bookshelf inside their house at any time. ' ' ' ' ' ' Gift The player will receive a gift from Serena when she is at White Flower or higher. This event will automatically occur, as the player walks out of his home. Serena will meet the player and asks if he wants a gift that she is brought by. Accepting Serena's present will make her happy, and she will give the player Amethyst. The player can do whatever they want with that gift upon receiving it, but the good answer for marrying someone is to ACCEPT. If the player rejects Serena's gift, she will become sad, and your relationship with him will go down by -1000 XP. ---- It's a Secret *Walk from Dolphin Town beach to Dolphin Town *8:00 to 10:00 *Monday to Friday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Serena at a Purple Flower or higher *Olga has 5000 XP or higher *You have seen Serena's White Flower Event Choice 1: Result: +2000 XP with Serena Choice 2: Result: -2000 XP with Serena ---- Red Tulip Riot When Serena has Blue Flower or higher, she will request the player to give her a Red Tulip. Buy the seeds from Elise Florist. She will wait for the player to grow, then harvest it and give her one! Completing her request is necessary in order to marry Serena! ---- Love Confession Upon obtaining the going-steady Pendant from a seagull and befriending Serena to a Yellow Flower or higher, the player can trigger a Confession Event. Find Serena before 12:00 and show her the going-steady Pendant! Instead of a normal dialogue, a cut-scene will play where she asks to talk to the player somewhere more private. The two will be automatically teleported to the beach, where Serena will begin confessing her love. If the player wants to continue his relationship with Serena, the first 4 options will result in them officially becoming sweethearts. The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Serena. She will be very sad the next time the player talks to her. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses and officially become sweethearts. ---- A Date with Serena Now that the two of them have officially become sweethearts, the player can ask Serena to go on a date together. This event will happen after Serena is at Orange Flower OR HIGHER. Upon waking up in the morning, Serena will come to the player's house. She was hoping that the player go on a date. Once her request is accepted, he will ask the player to meet together on the mountaintop at 16:00. Rejecting Serena's invitation and giving her a negative response will result in losing Experience Points. In addition, if the player is late, the scene will not trigger and one will lose -500 XP with Serena. She will remind that the player forgot something interesting. That still counts as rejection. ' ' A Developing Discussion *Walk from Dolphin Town Beach to Dolphin Town *12:00 to 15:00 *Monday to Friday *Sunny weather *Bas (Boy Player)/Serena (Girl Player) at Purple Flower only OR the player is married Bas manages to deduce that Serena has come to him to chat about something. She is surprised by his assumption and he mentions that work-based discussion is one of the only things she's capable of talking to people about, so it makes sense for her to approach him. Serena confesses that he has a point, but that is why she came to him; she wants to work on changing her shy and withdrawn personality, something Bas correctly deduces once more. Right now Serena doesn't really like who she has become and wishes she could be cheerful again. Bas agrees to help her and decides to think about what they can discuss next time. Lethal Rose? *Walk from Dolphin Town Beach to Dolphin Town *12:00 to 15:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Bas (Boy Player)/Serena (Girl Player) at Blue Flower only OR the player is married Serena asks Bas what phrase would describe him, then asks why. Bas thinks it's a weird question but he ponders it for a moment and answers "Every rose has a thorn", proclaiming it fits him. Serena is glad Bas could answer, but she points out that Roses aren't deadly the way he makes them sound. Just because they have thorns doesn't mean they will harm someone with poison, they just hurt. He begins making jokes, which ends up annoying her. Suspected Relationship *Fortune House *12:00 to 15:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Bas (Boy Player)/Serena (Girl Player) at Yellow Flower only OR the player is married *Jennifer at a Blue Flower (20,000 XP) or less Bas approaches Serena and asks about talking to her a little. She agrees and they head to Pink Pearl Avenue, where they find a spot by the fountain to enjoy the nature. However, she remains really quiet while he becomes very awkward, trying to make conversation with her. Bas snaps at her for not saying anything, and when she tries justifying it he encourages her to try because she needs the exercise to learn how to converse better with others, something she acknowledges. The duo head to the nearby bridge when Bas' sister, Jennifer, intervenes to say that they will be going on a date. Both are shocked by this and refuse, but Jennifer explains that she has a method for this, explaining that she will be helping Serena by having her focus on her when speaking. While they remain unsure, Jennifer insists they at least try and points out that this will help her look more feminine by getting accustomed by being around guys. It's then Bas interupts and the trio head back to the fountain. However, Serena barely manages to do any better when Bas asks if they can sit down since he feels tired. She agrees, then confesses to having no idea what to say or do by now. Bas decides this is good enough for now and she apologises, but he forgives her by saying that because it is her first time she shouldn't consider that a failure. Rival Proposal *Fortune House *12:00 to 15:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Bas (Boy Player)/Serena (Girl Player) at Gold Flower only OR the player is married Bas approaches Serena and takes out the Flower Jewel for her. Shocked, she rejects the proposal, which angers him and he tells Serena off for being so shy and quiet, then claims to hate her. Serena sadly begins to walk into her bedroom, and Bas quickly stops Serena to admit that he didn't mean what was said by him, then explains that he really loves her. Serena asks if Bas really wants to marry her and he nods, then asks her to marry him again. She nervously accepts and together they lovingly look at each other. ' ' On the day of Rival wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of own gender, telling that they are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's proposal event. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Bas and Serena. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and you will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. Two months after Bas and Serena married, talk to Serena anywhere while she has a red cross floating above her head. She will tell the player that they are thinking about having a baby. Within another two months, Bas and Serena will have a baby boy named Bart. ' ' Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island characters Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Bachelorettes